The usual method of transporting bundles of large sheets is to place them on wooden pallets. Because bundles of large sheets can weight a great deal, the pallets used to support them have to be of very sturdy construction in order to sustain such weight. Building such sturdy pallets is rather expensive, the pallets occupy valuable space in a store room, and the weight of the pallet itself is a factor in transportation costs.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide an inexpensive light weight means for lifting and transporting bundles of large sheets, and which occupy much less space than ordinary pallets.